The Feeling
by freakoutabby
Summary: Jonas Brothers. Three-shot. Im not gonna let the girl I love throw her life away. But she loves the feeling she gets when she does this. How can I tell her no? How can I make her stop the pain? The lies? The drugs?
1. Part I

How was I going to tell the girl I love "no."How was I going to make her see the wrong she was doing? How was I going to help her?

She was calling out my name. Screaming it. I had taken all of her stuff. She was not going to keep doing this.

She ran into the bedroom.

"Where is it? Where is it, Kevin? I know you hid it! You've did it before! Where the hell is my shit?!"She screamed.

All I could do was sit on the edge of the bed, looking at her. She looked like she was losing her mind. She was acting like it, too.

"Kevin, please. I'm begging you. I want it. I _need _it,"She said.

I rubbed the side of my thighs and stood up. I took a deep breath.

"I can't let you do that stuff anymore, Daisy. Not anymore. It's hurting you. It's hurting me,"I said, walking pass her.

She grabbed the back of my shirt. I broke free of her grip and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Kevin! Kevin! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"Daisy called, walking into the kitchen behind me.

"Daisy, please, forget about it. I dumped it all,"I said, drinking my glass of water.

Her eyes widen and then cut into tiny slits. She turned red and she launched at me. Hitting me. Kicking me. Yelling at me.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU DUMPED IT ALL?! WHY?! KEVIN, WHAT THE FUCK! PURE HEROIN?! YOU DUMPED PURE HEROIN?!"

I shoved her off of me and pulled her down to a chair.

"Shut up, Daisy! Just shut up! I dumped it. I dumped it all. It's fucking gone. All the drugs are gone! You need to stop it. Just stop it! I can't take it anymore! I love you, Daze. I really do. But I'm not going to have a _junkie_ as a girlfriend!"I snapped.

Her red face slowly faded into her regular pale one.

"Kevin, I'm not a junkie. I'm not. I just need a shot once a day. That's it. I just need it to feel good. It has **this feeling**,"Daisy said.

She was almost in tears. She was sweating bullets. I sat my glass of water in front of her.

"I have to go pick up my brother. Will you be alright?"I asked.

"Yeah. Yes,"She said.

I kissed her forehead, grabbed the keys, and left.


	2. Part II

When my brother, Joe and I returned, Daisy was gone.

"Where's Daisy?"Joe asked, sitting his bags down.

I had just picked him from the train station. He had went to New York to visit our good friend, Mandy.

"I have no clue,"I said, setting my keys on the table. "Daisy? Daisy, Im home! You here?"

I walked into the bedroom. Daisy was laying, unconscious, near a pile of vomit. A syringe in her hand. I ran to her and shook her. She wouldn't get up.

"Holy fuck!"I heard Joe call behind me.

"Joe, help me get her in the car,"I called.

Joe grabbed Daisy's legs and I put my arms under hers. I carried her to my car. And sat her in the backseat.

We drove to the hospital and watched the doctors rush Daisy off to the hospital. The doctors came out and I stood up.

"You guys are here for Daisy Yeller?"He asked.

"Yes. Is she okay?"I asked.

"Barely. Listen, we found extremely deadly traces of heroin in Ms. Yeller's system which is the cause of her unconsciousness. Can you tell me where that came from?"The doctor asked.

"No. No, sir. I don't know,"I half-lied.

"Well she needs lots of rest and lots of food and water. Keep her hydrated,"The doctor said.

I nodded, thanked the doctor, and waited for Daisy to come out of her room. When she did come out she looked horrible. Her clothes were wrinkled and around her eyes were black. I helped her into the passenger seat, while Joe got in the back.

When we got in the house, I didn't speak to her. I just cleaned up in the room and let her lay in the bed. I got Joe all situated and then watched the basketball game in the living room.

I had fell asleep around 1 AM, but was awoken by Daisy crawling next to me and snuggling under my arm.

"What th–Daisy, what are you doing?"I asked.

"Please don't be mad at me, Kevin,"She said.

I stroked her dark brown hair out of her face and wrapped my arms around her. Pulling her warm skin to mine. I knew she was crying. I felt the dampness of her face in my shoulder.

"It's okay. Im not mad at you,"I said.

"Kevin, don't leave me,"She whispered.

"I won't ever leave you,"I said.

"Promise?"She asked, like a 5 year old.

"Promise,"I said, kissing her forehead.


	3. Part III

When I woke up, Daisy was gone and Joe was still sleep. It was around noon. I walked got in the shower, got dressed, and went in my room to get my wallet. When I looked in there, all my money was gone. I knew I hadn't spent it. I knew I had it the night before. I noticed my keys were missing, too.

"Daisy no,"I said out loud.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Daisy's number. _Hey, you've reached Daisy's cell. Im not here right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks and have a great day. _Her voicemail had kicked in. I sighed and threw my phone onto the bed.

The front door flung open and I ran out to the living room. Daisy was coming in. Her hair in a sloppy ponytail, big sunglasses over her eyes, and mix-match flip-flops on her feet.

"Daisy, where were you?"I asked, my voice a little angry.

"I went to see a friend of mine,"She said.

"What friend?"I asked.

"You wouldn't know him,"She said.

I found myself walking over to her. There was a bruise on her arm. I grabbed her arm right on the bruise. She flinched and pulled away.

"Where did that come from?"I asked, worried.

"I-I-I fell."

I knew she was lying. She was the worst liar known to man-kind. I looked at her arm closer. There was a lot of these bruises. Some over the puncture mark from all the needles she used. There had to be over ten of these bruises on just one of her arms.

"Daisy, what's going on with you? Where are these bruises coming from?"I asked.

"They're nothing. Just drop it. Why don't we go out for lunch?"She said, changing the subject.

I wasn't going to let her.

"Daze, seriously, where are all these coming from?"I asked.

"Tyrone,"She mumbled.

"Who the hell is Tyrone?"I asked.

"No one. Now come here. I have something to show you,"She said, pulling me into out room.

"Who's Tyrone?"I asked, again.

She pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. She started kissing me. I didn't want to kiss her back, but I did. We continued. Clothes dropping, moans escaping both of our mouths. That was, until all of Daisy's clothes were gone and I noticed what I hadn't before. This girl was marked up all over. She had bruises everywhere. Cuts and sores. It was like she was in knife fight and didn't win. I ran my finger along the longest cut on her body. It was right across her stomach. Maybe six inches long.

"Daze, where did this come from?"I asked.

"Holy fuck, Kevin! Are we ever gonna be able to fuck without you interrogating me?"Daisy said, climbing off of me.

"No. Not until you tell me where all these damn marks came from!"I snapped.

"Tyrone! They came from Tyrone!"She yelled.

"Who the fuck is this Tyrone person?!"I asked, so much anger in voice.

"He's my dealer. He's the guy I buy all my stuff from. All these marks are my marks of survival. If I don't pay him, he threatens to kill me, but never brings himself to. He just cuts me or hits me,"Daisy explained, calmly.

"Some guy has been hittin' on my girl?! Is he crazy? And didn't I tell you to stay away from those drugs?! This is why you were in the hospital yesterday. Goddamn!"I screamed, getting out of bed, rushing to find my pants.

"Don't bother, Kevin. Drop it. Im done with that stuff. I promise. And you promised. You promised to never leave me. Just come back and let's just relax. Are you hungry? We can go out. I can cook. What do you want me to do?"Daisy said.

"Let's just chill,"I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Or we can go back to what we were doing before,"She said, moving her kisses down my back.

"I can't argue with that,"I said.

Joe, surprisingly, was still sleep. Even when we were done.

"Im gonna go get in the shower, okay?"I said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Mid-shower, I remember that I had left my shampoo in my room. I got out, wrapped a towel my bottom-half, and walked back into my room. When I walked in Daisy had her hand out, a tie around her arm, and a needle in her hand. She looked up when I walked in.

"Kevin, I-I-Im sorry, I just-I need-I need this,"She said.

I grabbed the shampoo and walked out. I didn't want to hear her. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to get involved anymore. I just couldn't. The feeling she was feeling was a drug. The feeling that I was feeling was love. But who can love someone who loved a drug? Not me. I took my shower and went back in the room. Daisy was crying. Her black eyeliner smeared all over her face. All the drugs thrown to the floor. I knew she hadn't did it. I walked over to her. She was still naked. I wrapped my hands around her and let her cry on my shoulder. I continuously stroked her hair and pulled her closer to me.

"I'll never leave you,"I whispered in her ear.

THE END


End file.
